relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
TeraKaimera
) * All infected characters (fusees) | affiliation = Belief Club: Fusion of all "Demons" | font = | species = Bio-digital chimera (Doki Doki Virus Core + infected humans) | gender = Genderless (core), Bigender (infected humans) | age = Less than an hour | height = ??? | weight = ??? lbs | hair = Varies | eyes = Varies }} The TeraKaimera (テラカイメラ) is the assimation of all infected humans in the form of a giant beast. Its heart its the Doki Doki Virus Core. The TeraKaimera was created as Kai's all-or-nothing final defense against the Literature Club and Drama Club members. Appearance Using the Doki Doki Virus Core (a giant black heart) as the base of the TeraKaimera, the Doki Doki Virus Core is surrounded by infected humans, protecting the character. The infected humans melt and mix and form a giant beast-like creature. If Infected Isshin (Virus Fever Mode) survived the battle in the Deathcube, he acts as the snake-like tail for the TeraKaimera. Personality The TeraKaimera is a mindless, aggressive beast that is commanded by the Belief Club President. It is highly dangerous and can pose a great threat to the Digital World. History While Kai sent his new team of KaiserFever Devirangers to stall the Literature Club and Drama Club members, Kai worked on this final project. After the Literature Club members and Drama Club members escaped from the Deathcube, Kai reveals the Doki Doki Virus Core. The Literature Club members try destroying it but a digital force field got in the way and the KaiserFever Deviranger protected it too while the Doki Doki Virus Core was attracting all infected characters, merging and melting them into a giant beast. The Devirangers merged with the TeraKaimera to give TeraKaimera all of their elemental powers. If Infected Isshin (Virus Fever Mode) survived the battle in the Deathcube, he acts as the snake-like tail for the TeraKaimera, completing the transformation, otherwise, the creature will be in its weaker "-incomplete-" form. The TeraKaimera (with or without Infected Isshin (Virus Fever Mode)) overpowers the Literature Club and Drama Club members but they are still alive. Kai decided to finish them off himself by infecting himself with the Doki Doki Virus and fusing himself with his TeraKaimera. However, Koshiro used a special program he made using coding from Kai's programs to steal Infected Kai's Club Administrative Privilege for the Belief Club and Infected Kai demerges from the TeraKaimera. With the TeraKaimera now under Koshiro's control, the TeraKaimera devoured Infected Kai. The Literature Club and Drama Club members were saved by S-Squad Cyber Security Rangers and the S-Squad takes on the TeraKaimera while the Literature and Drama Club members track down Koshiro. After the S-Squad subdued the TeraKaimera as much as possible as well as curing everyone from the re-coded Doki Doki Virus, Koshiro (now self-infected with the Doki Doki Virus) flees from his battle to stop the S-Squad from destroying the Doki Doki Virus Core, merging the core to himself. After the Debate Club Vice Presidents set up a debate poll game and successfully demoted and deleted Infected Koshiro, the S-Squad Ranger Captain destroys the Doki Doki Virus Core. Battle information (TeraKaimera) To be written... Battle information (TeraKaimera -incomplete-) To be written... Trivia * Kaimera is a wordplay on Kai and Chimera, which is a female Greek mythological creature with a lion head on a goat-like body (that also have a goat head), and a snake-tail. ** The Tera in TeraKaimera is a prefix for trillion. It could also be short for "terabyte". Tera also sounds similar to the word "terror" except "terror" is written as "テロ" (Tero) in Japanese katakana. Category:Infected characters Category:Viral enemies Category:ReLC!TDDV:Bosses